marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Julia Carpenter
' Julia Eugenia Cornwall Carpenter' (Madame Web) was born and raised in Los Angeles, California, to Walter and Elizabeth Cornwall. She met and married her college sweetheart, Larry Carpenter, and together they had a daughter named Rachel. A secret government group called the Commission decided to create their own superhero. Val Cooper met her college friend Julia Carpenter in Denver, Colorado, and convinced her to be a part in an "athletic study". Julia was unknowingly a test subject in their experiments, during which she was injected with a mix of spider venom and exotic plant extracts, giving Julia supernatural abilities. Relatives *Walter Cornwall - father *Elizabeth Cornwall - mother *Larry Carpenter - ex-husband *Rachel Carpenter - daughter Powers Superhuman Strength: Julia possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift at least ten tons. Superhuman Speed: Julia is capable of running and moving at speeds considerably greater than the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Julia's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhuman Agility: Julia's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Julia's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, Julia is able to withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Accelerated Healing Factor: If injured, Julia is able to recover from mild to moderate injuries somewhat faster and more efficiently than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing on her own in a matter of days that would require an ordinary human to undergo surgery. Julia is also physically immune to all known types of poisons. Superhuman Sense of Touch: Julia's sense of touch is developed to the point that she can sense vibrations like spiders on their webs. Her senses are so sharp that she can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. Wall-Crawling: Julia can stick to walls in a manner similar to Spider-Man, manipulating the inter-atomic binding forces of matter to create temporary, but powerful, molecular bonds between her body and whatever she touches. Psychic Webbing: Julia can utilize psychic-based webbing. By using psychokinetic energy, she can bind ambient free-floating molecules into strands of solid force. Her psychic webs can be used to wrap enemies or focused into narrow web-lines that she can swing from. Due to her web's psychic nature, her psychic webs can be used in ways Spider-Man's webbing never could, such as causing webs to form from a distance or controlling the movement of her webbing mentally. She can create webs of psychic energy which are able to hold up to ten tons when properly anchored. Psychic Vibrations: By casting small strands of psychic webbing into her environment, Julia can feel vibrations reverberating through them just like a spider can feel regular vibrations through their webs. This allows her to sense the presence of other people in her vicinity, pinpointing potential attackers over a distance. Madame Web: As Cassandra Webb died, she passed on her abilities as Madame Web to Julia. By inheriting this psychic power, Julia became physically blind but greatly increased in psychic talent. *''Prescience:'' She has the ability to perceive aspects of the future. *''Telepathy:'' She has the ability to read minds and project thoughts. *''Astral Projection:'' Julia has the ability to project her consciousness outside of her body and travel. *''Teleportation (possibly):'' Since becoming the new Madame Web, Julia has seemingly teleported from one location to another. This is not an ability previously demonstrated by either her or the first Madame Web. It is possible that Julia is not actually teleporting, but rather projecting a very vivid astral projection to a second location. This appeared to be the case in at least one instance where she suddenly appeared. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Julia is a good hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by the CSA and, later, by the Avengers. Category:Characters Category:Mutates Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Tactile Sense Category:Wall-Crawling Category:Psychic Constructs Category:Precognition Category:Telepathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Teleportation Category:Unarmed Combat